


Fionna's Squishy Services

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Boobjob, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Inspired by Fanart, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: Fionna's got the biggest titties around and uses them to jack off her friends.Inspired by art made by Bulumblebee (https://twitter.com/bulumblebee)
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Fionna the Human
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Fionna's Squishy Services

**Author's Note:**

> Bulumblebee draws really good AT girls, show them your support.
> 
> Here are links to the pieces that motivated me to write this:
> 
> https://twitter.com/bulumblebee/status/1065002062931533829?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/bulumblebee/status/1166539118496636929?s=20

The sun shined through the gaps between the wooden planks of the tree house, beaming onto the face of a sleeping Fionna Mertens. The excess light on her face caused the adventurer to stir awake, slowly opening her eyes to squint against the early morning light. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed the corners of her eyes and squinted at her half wood/half tree branch ceiling. She moved her hands down to her mattress to prop herself up, her massive breasts resting on her thighs once she was sitting upright.

Fionna's enormous lap-fillers looked like two beanbags in a stretched-out shirt, each breast the size of a beach ball and weighing over 10 pounds by itself. These massive would've thrown her off balance everywhere she went if she didn't have the muscles to support herself, acquired over a long career of adventuring. While her defined abdominal muscles were usually obscured by her heaving melons, her toned arms were always on display through her short-sleeved top, allowing her enemies never doubt the strength this young woman was capable of throwing around. Another thing nobody else could doubt was how stacked she was, so much so that anyone shorter than her might struggle to make eye contact. Fionna had tested their softness and elasticity before by pressing a finger into each nipple and pushing down to her chest as far as she could go, finding out that her plush chesticles swallowed halfway up her forearm before she felt resistance against her rib cage. 

When it came to nightwear, Fionna settled on plain blue panties and a white XXXL t-shirt to fully cover her mega milkers with enough material left to drape down to her waistline. Normally Cake would poke fun at how her pajama shirt was nearly see-through, but lately she had been spending more time with her kittens at Lord Monochomicorn's place, leaving Fionna alone in the tree house. Her messy bedhead pooled around her legs and large behind, the golden locks haphazardly spread over more than half the bed. After a good stretch of her arms, Fionna slumped out of bed and lazily shuffled her way to the bathroom.

Fionna had been scared straight her first time going Dentist, realizing the consequences of not practicing proper oral hygiene, so she diligently brushed, flossed, and rinsed everyday ever since. After that she shimmied out of her nighttime underwear and kicked them aside, then pulled the over-sized shirt over her head and threw it in a heap next to her undies. Her boobs bounced free from their loose confines, her pink nipples erect from the stimulation of the fabric being dragged across them. One breast was about the size of a pregnant woman's belly, each tit big enough to fit an entire newborn inside. She gave her nips a light twist with each of her hands for the hell of it, the jolt of pleasure coursing up her spine giving her a small wake up call, smilng at the sensation. Now fully awake she turned the water on and stepped into the shower, cleaning her hair and body more than usual for a special guest that was coming over. 

After taking the extra time to lather every inch of her humongous titties and wash off the excess soap, Fionna turned the water off and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Between her growing height and massive increase in cup size over the past few years, Fionna found herself needing two towels to dry off; one for her massive mammaries and one for the rest of her. After drying off she slipped on some basic white panties and a matching bra, though it's small size was barely enough to cover each pink cap to her bouncy bust. She struggled to clip the tiny bra behind her back but eventually made the connection, her soft titflesh pouring out from the cups that hardly contained them. It was hardly comfortable, but it emphasized her endowments and made heads turn like crazy, a little surprise for her guest. She slipped on her usual skort and t-shirt, followed by thigh high socks and her Mary Jane shoes. Last was her rabbit hat, always a pain to stuff so much hair into one little garment, but after some tucking she got all but a few bangs stuffed into her head wear.

Stepping out of the bathroom in her adventurer’s ensemble (minus her backpack), Fionna put her fists on her hips, puffed her already colossal chest out, and smirked at the promise of a new day in the Grasslands. Her attention shifted to the sound of a knock at the door, her smirk and her eyes getting wider, knowing full well who had arrived. She pranced with excitement across her room and jumped down through the trunk of the tree, her giant titties jiggling the entire way down. With some practiced footwork she landed at the foot of the first-floor ladder, continuing her skip-steps to the door until she was close enough to swing it open to greet her guest.

“PB, you came!” Fionna exclaimed with a smile, delighted to see Princess Bubblegum arrive even earlier than they had discussed. She stepped forward to give Bonnie a big welcoming hug. “I’m so glad you showed up!” Her huge chest nearly engulfed the princess’ torso as she wrapped her arms around the small of her back. After a brief hesitation, Princess Bubblegum returned the gesture and hugged her back, though there was a lot less bone-breaking might behind hers. 

“W-Well, thank you for having me!” the princess managed to get out before the pause became too long, “But um… do you mind if we get right to it? I have a royal meeting in an hour and I need to get ready soon.” Fionna pulled back from the hug once she realized they were short on time, mentally shaking her fist at whoever it was that invented meetings. 

“No problem, I’ll have you out of here in no time! Come on in!” Fiona spun on her heels and marched back inside, the candy royalty sheepishly following and closing the door behind her. 

While Fionna was able to leap and climb her way up to the living room floor, Bonnibel was more careful and took the ladder one askew rung at a time till she reached the top. She looked around the tree house to see empty snack bags and soda bottles scattered across the floor not to mention the kitchen table looked like it had seen three separate breakfasts.

“Welp, let’s get started!” Fionna beamed, once again striking a heroic pose. It didn’t last long however, as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her humongous teats and let it rest up around her clavicle. Fionna looked up and down Bonnibel’s form and pointed to her dress. “You uh, might wanna take that off.”

“O-Oh right, of course!” Bonnie stammered, distracted by the awesome sight of Fionna’s bra that was several cup sizes too small straining to keep her heaving cannons in place, looking like the garment could snap at any moment. PB began to wiggle her arms through the armholes in her dress, then started to push it over her head. “Thank you again for helping me out with my… issue.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it Bubs! I’m just glad I can help out!” Fionna put her hands behind her head as she watched PB disrobe. The dress finally made it over her crown, Bonnie being sure to neatly fold her royal garb before placing it on a relatively clean table top. “Damn, PB, you’re lookin’ _good_!” Fionna winked at her, admiring the older woman’s naked form, who blushed at the compliment. Her breasts might not be as big as Fionna’s, but they were still more than a handful. Her wide, shapely hips were also a magnificent sight as they nervously swayed side to side in anticipation, her thick thighs almost hypnotic in their tandem motions. What was most impressive to Fionna, however, was her gigantic cock. Her super long bubblegum schlong, her baseball bat with a pink hat, her over a foot long dick that was thicker than one of Fionna’s biceps (and that’s saying something!). It stood straight out with a slight curve upwards, the fat cockhead the size of an apple pointing right at Fionna, even though Bonnie was looking away from her and at the ground. Her nuts in the ball sack below were at least the size of grapefruits, too big to fit comfortably between her thick legs, forced to be pushed outwards and on display. “Okay, take a seat wherever and we'll get started.”

“Right!” Bonnie regained her composure and promptly sat down on the side of the couch where a small sitting area had been carved out of the mess to provide at least one nice place to sit in the room. Taking her seat, Bonnie’s gummy erection stood strong, pointing toward the ceiling and already leaking some precum frosting from the tip. She diddled her thumbs for a few moments, taking in her surroundings to keep her mind busy as Fionna walked over, trying not to look like a drooling simpleton while she stated at her tits, each melon threatening to wobble free of their brasserie prison at any moment with each step. Bonnie couldn’t help herself, once she locked her sight on those large pale jugs she just couldn't look away, her whole head following each bounce until Fionna stopped in front of her. Fionna looked down at the princess and gave her another reassuring wink as she sank to her knees, the strained front string of her bra and a generous amount of cleavage bumping up against the bulbous cocktip.

“You ready?” Fionna asked, heaving each massive tit in her hands, raising her underboob to sit just above the tip of PB's twitching penis. Bonnibel couldn’t verbalize a coherent response, all she could do was nod her head in affirmation. "Alright, one super awesome titty-job coming _right_ up!" Fionna punctuated her declaration by removing her hands from beneath her breasts and letting them drop, making a loud * _PLAP*_ when they slapped against PB's hips and thighs. 

"AHHH!" Bonnibel gasped at the sudden sensation enveloping her stiff rod, her knees buckling together and butt raising off the couch in response. Only the round head of her penis poked through the valley of cleavage, the rest of her length being cradled all around by the human's gargantuan tits. Fionna wasted no time in reaching her arms around her massive orbs of fat until she interlocked her fingers. Fionna heaved her bosom up off Bonnie’s thighs, managing to give some friction to her cocktip before allowing gravity to let her tits fall back down, making a loud * _PLAP_ * when they clapped back down onto PB’s lap. She repeated this motion for several minutes, the veins on Bonnie's cock rising to the surface, priming for imminent release, until Fionna decided that she didn't enjoy her chest being bound so tight together anymore.

"Hmm, hang on a sec." Fionna's hands left her breasts and moved to her back, giving the princess a breather from having the boobjob of a lifetime, already missing the soft entrapment that had been encasing her swollen member. Fionna reach for the strained clasps between her shoulder blades and, after pulling slightly tighter, the hooks unclasped and the straps shot around and up her midsection, the momentum lifting the cups off her nipples and carrying them until they plopped down on top of her mountainous breasts. “ _Much_ better.” Fionna sighed at her newfound liberation, her breasts free to spill out to their natural shape and her hardening nipples now exposed to the crisp morning air. 

“Hubbu... Wuh…” Bonnie could only mumble as if she had half a brain, completely dumbstruck by the tidal wave of breast tissue, completely captivated by the uncovered caps to Fionna’s colossal teats. Fionna pushed her open palms into the sides of her pumpkin-sized boobs and mashed them around PB’s cock, eliciting a sharp gasp from the candy princess followed by a slow and drawn out moan. Like before, Fionna heaved up her mounds of titflesh up so that she squeezed the hell out of that pink cap of a cockhead, then stroked all the way down to the base, never relenting from the pressure she kept around PB’s length. Again and again she did this, every inch of PB’s rigid member getting some love in the form of Fionna’s big squishy titties wringing the life out of her through her penis. It was then that Bonnibel’s breathing started to become labored, closing her eyes and tilting her head back while her fucklog began to throb to become even thicker than before. “F-Fio,” the princess was too out of it to pronounce her full first name, “I’m so close, thank y-AHNN!” A powerful pulse ran from the base of her cock to the very tip, aimed directly at Fionna’s face. “Thank you, thank you so much for this!” Her dick began to throb so fast that it looks as if it were retaining its state of increased girth indefinitely. 

“Happy to help!!” Fionna beamed, looking up with an open smile at Bonnibel’s blissful expression. Just in time to receive a face-full of Princess Bubblegum’s backed up load, about a cup’s worth of sugary sweet semen blasting into Fionna’s face, a good chunk of which went right into her mouth while the rest caked her face in her pearly-white goo. Fionna swallowed what was in her mouth, then just started giggling to herself as the rest of PB's cumsplosion continued to erupt all over her face and chest. “Mmm... Hey, that’s pretty good!”

PB was too busy having the climax of a lifetime to pay attention to Fionna. Not treating herself to release for over a week had caused more of a buildup that she initially thought. With all her meetings and projects she had hardly any time at all to give herself the attention she craved, which is why she was elated when Fionna offered to lend a helping hand last week. Bonnibel did everything she could to free up time to attend this session, her one respite in her otherwise hectic day of royal duties and politics. She took this moment for everything it was worth and just soaked it all in, eye closed and head leaning back as her breathing slowed down and her orgasm began to subside. 

She had absolutely plastered Fionna’s face and tits in cum, her only recognizable feature were her two eyes blinking carefully open and her tongue cleaning the drooling mess of cum around her lips. Fionna wiped her chest and face clean with her shirt, taking off the now soiled top up over her head and throwing it in a heap off to the side. She also removed the loose bra sitting on her juggs and flung it over to join her shirt on the floor, her boobs now entirely bare. 

Before Bonnie could get a word out about how she appreciated this but she needed to get going, she inhaled sharply at a warm and wet sensation swirling around the tip of her still rigid penis. Apparently Fionna had developed a bit of a sweet tooth for the princess' sugary cum, shoving the arm-thick mast further down her throat to milk her for more of the flavorful protein. Fionna continued to expertly throat the gigantic cock between her breasts, its tip bulging through her neck as she wiggled her head side to side to drive it further down, making lewd * _GLK GLK GLK*_ noises as she worked her way closer to the base. She stuck her tongue out to lap at the underside of PB's candy cock, her throat muscles rippling lustfully to encourage her to shoot a second load down her esophagus. Bonnie's moans and squirming in place were a good indicator that she wasn't far off, letting Fionna know that it was time to up her game.

Fionna nudged her monstrous mammaries away from Bonnie's cock in order to fit more dick in her throat, then took a deep breath through her nose. Without warning, she plunged her face down until her forehead collided with Bonnie's hips, Fionna’s lips kissing around her base while the cocktip poked into the entrance of Fionna’s stomach. Princess Bubblegum’s eyes snapped open, lurching forward and putting her hands on Fionna’s head to press her entire face into her crotch as she unloaded into the blonde human. While not as big as her first batch, this tide of candy cum was equally thick and sweet, like warm melted taffy blasting through Bonnie’s shaft and right into Fionna’s guts. Fionna’s eyes squeezed shut, doing her best to relax her throat muscles as they got stretched out by Bonnie’s widening shaft, still ejaculating a week’s worth of pent-up jizz into the adventurer’s stomach. After nearly a solid minute of swallowing sperm, Bonnibel let go of Fionna’s head which allowed her to rear her head back and pull herself off of Bonnie’s sizable cock, leaving it covered in a mixture of cum and throat slime. She kept leaning back until the apple-sized cockhead popped from her lips, taking in some fresh air for the first time since going down on the bubblegum princess. 

“GAAH! Hah… Hah… Hoo boy, you sure are something, you know that Peebs?” Fionna was quick to regain her composure, wiping some cum/drool off her lips with the side of her arm. She got off her knees and stood up, leaning backwards with her palms on her lower back in an attempt to work a knot out, her boobs sliding down either side of her chest. Despite the ridiculous amount of semen she had just consumed, her toned abdomen barely showed any pudge from her liquid breakfast. 

“Thank you…” PB didn’t know what the formality was for post-sexual conversation, her rush of confidence and adrenaline gone with her voluminous load. “You’re pretty amazing too.” She blushed when she said those last two words, looking down at her own crotch to avoid eye contact. Fionna looked like she was about to say something back, but her face changed before she said anything, rubbing her chin like she was deep in thought.

“Hey, didn’t you say you had a thing to get ready for?”  
  
“Oh my glob, I totally forgot!!” Bonnibel jumped to her feet, reached for her dress and began clumsily pulling it back over her head while she speed-walked to the treehouse exit. “I’m sorry I have to run, thank you for everything!” Bonnie yelled out as she hastily climbed down the ladder, her dress still not pulled down all the way, her semi-erect penis bumping against a few rungs on the way down. By the time she got to the door the hem of her dress fell just above the ground, the now reclothed princess then kicked the door open, shuffled a few feet out the door and made a strange bird call, signaling her faithful royal swan enough space to swoop in and carry her off towards the Candy Kingdom.

Fionna stood topless in her living room, having just watched Princess Bubblegum go from post-orgasmic bliss on her couch to being halfway across the Grasslands in less than thirty seconds. Fionna was left wondering what to do next, her generous tits out and still covered in some residual cum, which she scooped up with a finger and tasted the last little bit of candy cum she would have for a little while. She wobbled her own boobs a bit, impressed that her udders could make someone cum so much. Despite liking the feeling of viscous cum lubing up her cans, she believed that another shower would be best, though she would continue hanging around the treehouse topless, a small luxury she could enjoy on her own. On her way upstairs BMO walked by and looked up between Fionna’s slightly sagging breasts and peered into her eyes and pointed. 

“Your knockers are hanging out.” the tiny robot stated.

“Well uh… so are yours.” Fionna pointed back, prompting BMO to look down at their buttons and controller ports.

“Ah! Why did nobody tell me this!?” BMO ‘covered’ their front with their tiny noodle arms, unsatisfied with their inability to cover up and instead running to Cake’s bed and diving screen-first in the unused sheets.

“Heh. Little weirdo.” Fionna smirked at BMO’s embarrassment, laughing to herself as she climbed up to the bathroom, ready to take the time necessary to wash her enormous chest for the second time this morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Marceline will prob be next if this gets the demand for a sequel, then maybe Susan or for a third chapter.
> 
> Don't worry, they'll all have big dicks.


End file.
